just a kiss
by vickih
Summary: This is a short Caryl piece for the USS CARYL one word prompt challenge. It is Caryl so if that's not your thing, you should really not read this.


**Greetings from the AK! This is a little something for the USS Caryl one word prompt contest. I chose Kiss, lips and hands.**

**This is dedicated to some very special people who are truly gifted writers and wonderful friends: DWB, Fairies Masquerade, Ramblin' Rose, English Poet, Peta, Pat83, Shipperwolf, AZ, Hiatus80, DarkAngelsShadow, and especially to muthawalker and SOAloving mom.**

**Just a kiss**

"Why are you here?" she asked him in a quiet voice.

He felt a rage build, wondering why she would ask such an asinine question.

"Why? Fuck you why!" he began to pace, hand flapping in the air.

"Dar-"she starts to say before he cuts her off.

"Because I fucking love you, that's why!" he screams across the room at her.

_Just fucking great, you dumbass! You finally get the balls to tell her and you fucking scream it at her!_

He hears her gasp and turns to look at her.

She stand there, mouth open in a silent "O". One hand on her chest, the other reaching up to cover those lips he has been dreaming about for month, years.

Her eyes shimmer like two pools of liquid blue.

A beautiful blue that haunts him when he is away from her.

She slowly starts to walk towards him, her steps gliding over the floor. She is as graceful as a dancer, tiny and delicate with a steel core.

Closer she gets to him as the air grows thick.

Thick with want

With desire

With all the things they have not yet spoken.

She comes to a stop.

So close to him, yet not close enough.

His hands start to tremble, his breath becomes labored.

His body gives a shake,

Is it fear, hope?

Slowly she reaches up and gently brushes his hair from his eyes.

His body gives another shake.

He doesn't know why this feels so much different than all the other times she has done this.

It's harder to breath. He can't take in enough oxygen.

He starts to pant.

Small sounds like whimpers escape his lips.

She slides her hand down his face, to his neck, to his shoulder.

He's so afraid she will turn from him.

_She never has turned from you asshole, even when you have given her reasons to do so!_

_She has stood by you, like a silent guardian. Protecting, caring, and loving you! _

_She won't hurt you! She never will._

He tells himself the truths he already knows.

She takes that half step closer, their bodies almost touching, but not quite.

He feels like he's going to pass out.

He feels almost intoxicated.

She places her other hand on his chest, feels how rapid his heart is beating.

"It's ok." She whispers as she leans in.

At her words he feels a calm fall over him.

He knows her, her heart, her mind.

Her hand glides up from his shoulder and slips into his hair.

He groans at the feel of her, having wanted her touch for so damn long.

Using minimal pressure, she bends his head down to hers.

Her cheek caresses his, oh so softly.

His hands, trembling like leaves in the wind, reach for her.

They grasp at her hips, pulling her flush to him.

Moans fall from both their lips as this first contact is made.

He feels how perfectly they fit together.

Soft on hard, hard on soft.

They are two pieces of the same puzzle.

She turns her face those few millimeters as her lips graze his cheek.

He feels something rippling through his body.

She is careful with him, knowing him, afraid he will run.

He know why she being so careful.

_I won't run. I'll never run from you again. _

_Please, please don't stop. Don't go away from me. _

_I need you!_

His mind cries to her.

As if she can hear his thoughts, she gives a small nod.

Her lips grow closer to her target, still gentle, still hesitant.

His eyes grow heavy, closing.

He is overwhelmed, he feels so much.

More than he ever has before.

Her lips skim over his mole and with the lightest of touches, brush over his.

His heart, his mind explodes.

Surer now, knowing what he wants

His hands begin their journey.

One to the small of her back

The other to her crown.

Air rushes from their lungs as they bring their lips together.

Pressure builds as they become one.

Thoughts of tomorrow fade as does fear

This isn't just a kiss

This is coming home.


End file.
